Oddity of Love
by Shuuheifan69
Summary: warning: all characters are humanized, and the story may contain adult situations. Skipper/Private and minor Skipper/Marlene
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

He knew he shouldn't feel like this. It wasn't fair to anyone, and to Skipper and Marlene especially. He should feel happy, as were they. They loved each other, and Private had to accept that.

Oh how he wished it were all a dream.

'No, no I don't. I don't wish it were a dream, and I'm fine with it.'

Pfft.

How could he kid himself?

He was in love with his Team captain, and there was no mistaking it. The only problem was that Skipper was _straight_. Straight as a ruler before it bends, and Skipper was the kind that would _never_ bend.

The Brit gave a sigh as he flopped down on his bunk, looking up at the back of the upper bed.

'Skipper's bed.' He thought blankly with no intention. Maybe he should've stayed in London after all; New York didn't need him. And despite the fact that he loved being a part of a private elite force, things would get overwhelming at times, and not just the emergency situations. Rolling over he used one of his arms to serve as a pillow, trying his best to sort things out.

'Maybe I'm just sick in the head…. Yeah, if I were to find someone of my own, I'm sure I would forget about this mess. I just need to forget about–"

"Skipper!"

The Brit sat up and looked at the figure that stood in the doorway, clearly surprised. "Marlene? What are you doing?"

The brunette gave him a grin. "I was looking for Skipper; I need to talk to him about our wedding." She said, happiness dripping off of her voice so heavily it got the other feeling sick, not that he was trying to. It just happened.

"Th-That so? Well, I'm not really sure what to say."

"So you haven't seen him?"

"No, not really…"

"Well, do you think you could tell me where he _might_ be?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the doorway. He really hated it when she did things like this. Questioning him.

"Well? Tell me where you think I can find him."

Private swallowed hard. That was the last thing he wanted to do when it involved Skipper and Marlene. "I, uh, really don't have any idea… maybe you should check outside?"

"That's helpful."

"The training grounds I meant."

"I did that."

"Um… did you give him a ring?"

"He has his phone off. He _always_ has it off during hours. You know that."

"Right…well then, try looking for Kowalski, I bet he'll know." He said, looking from side to side; he didn't want to make eye contact. Marlene raised a waxed eyebrow at this, but shrugged. "Thanks Private, I'll do that. See you later~."

"Yeah… hopefully not." He said, mumbling the last part as the door slammed shut.

Out of all of the people, why did it have to be Skipper?

* * *

"Look alive men!"

Three other heads shot up and turned their attention the their leader who had his chart pulled out and ready for use.

"I've got another problem concerning the 'Limbo Lemurs.' They've been disturbing the block with their ridiculous music, and won't stop. Not only that, but there are rumours going on, saying that there's drug trafficking going on behind the whole thing. Our job is to investigate and book the crooks who're responsible for this. And maybe this time we can get rid of that King fing fool." Skipper growled, his eye twitching at the thought of the Indian man. Private couldn't help but give a small giggle. As wrong as it sounded, seeing Skipper angry was very cute.

"So when do we investigate?" Kowalski asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"That's right Private, and I think you're the best for this kind of job."

"Wait, Skipper, what do you mean? I can't possibly go into that crazy place and look around!"

"Of course you can!" Skipper said, making his way and putting a hand on the British boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, you have a time limit, so when you exceed it we'll know when to step in. Oh, and another thing, you'll h–"

"Hey you guys! Guess what!"

Three of the four gave groan as the other turned around, a smile gracing his lips. "Marlene! What a pleasant surprise."

The chocolate eyed girl could only give a bubbly giggle as she waltzed into the meeting room, giving her fiancé a kiss. "Guess what? I got two tickets to the Limbo Lemurs!'"

"Isn't the admission usually just five dollars every night?" Kowalski asked, taking out a pencil to jot down something new. Marlene gave yet another giggle.

"Ye~s, it is! But tonight's different! I heard that there's going to be some kind of special performance, so you had to reserve spots to go in tonight, and I have two tickets!"

"How did you get them?" The tall note taker asked. "Were they hard to come by?"

"Well duh! These are like, only for rich people who have money. But Ronda –my old roommate– gave 'em to me because she has a date tonight."

"Ronda… don't you mean that hideously fat woman who took my favourite pen?" Kowalski asked angrily.

"Um… yeah, let's forget about that. Anyway, I wanted to know if Skipper was going to be busy tonight, you know, if you have any stuff to do."

"Well isn't this perfect? We have some confidential business at the Limbo Lemur tonight, and Private's going in to investigate."

"You guys got tickets?"

"No, and that's where you now come in." Skipper said with a smile. "I'll make it up to you one way or another, but we're going to have to use one of your tickets." He said, putting a hand on her hip. He knew she loved this, and would say yes right away.

"Well sure! As long as it benefits your work."

"Great, now what time does it start?"

"Starts around ten."

"Okay then, meet here at eight, we have some planning to do." Skipper said, letting go of her. The brown eyed beauty gave them a wave and her soon-to-be-husband a wink before stepping out, humming a tune that echoed down the corridor. Skipper closed the door and resumed his post.

"You know, it's a bit unnerving how she manages to get through the system and pops up without warning." Private said, trying his best not to sound like a prat. Rico gave a grunt in agreement, only to earn a raised eyebrow from Skipper. Kowalski clicked his tongue and set his note pad down, along with his pencil.

"Well, Marlene _does_ have a strongpoint with that, and it may come in handy when we need to break in somewhere, particularly tonight; there might be a chance where we can't get through and have to go in by force. If there are any locks that need to be tampered with, Marlene is fit for the job. So I guess we can't really complain about it, but I have to agree; it _is_ getting to become disruptive."

"Marlene, listens in, don't like." Rico said through a rough voice. Skipper gave a defeated sigh.

"No need to attack the subject. I'll tell her tonight to not do that, or at least call me when she wants in."

"But Skipper, you always have your mobile off. I don't even see the point in you paying its monthly fee." Private said, a grin teasing his lips as he propped his chin on a hand. The other's ears turned a reasonable shade of scarlet at the remark.

"I-I'll just keep it on silent, shouldn't make much of a difference."

Private chuckled yet again. How could he not fancy the other?

"Alright, now for tonight's plan we'll need to comb it through and make sure there will be no slip ups. First we look for any loose areas where we can sneak in through. Next we..."

* * *

As strange as it may seem, everyone will be converted to a human in this story. What an oddity, don't you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

A chart was laid out on the table, scanned over by brown orbs. The owner of those orbs had her arms crossed as she stood in the very centre of the table.

"So… what exactly is this?"

"Plan for tonight." The Scottish man said with an annoyed grunt. Marlene gave him a look.

"I _know_ it's a plan. What I want to know is what it's _for_."

"For tonight." Rico said again, the back of his neck turning a bit red from irritation. A bit more and it would've matched his hair. Private could only give a sigh and shake his head as the woman gave Rico a 'do-you-really-think-I'm-that-stupid?' look. Skipper came in from the next room over and nested himself in between the two, somewhat breaking the tension that he failed to notice.

"Alright, we've got two hours before we put this action into plan. Marlene, this is the basic layout for tonight's plan." Rico's lips curved into a smile at this, only to grate on the other's nerves. "It shows the structure of the inside of the club. It seems like you're going to be escorted to the main audience area with the stage in front of you. Since the trafficking is taking place behind closed doors, I want you to take a look around during the performance. Report anything suspicious once you're out of the building."

"But what if I can't get up from my seat?"

"You'll figure something out. Now," Skipper turned around to face Private. "I want you to go through the main hall as well, but instead of going into the area where the audience is supposed to be, I want you to go to the bathroom, and see if there's an air vent you can get through."

"Got it. But Skipper, what if the chances aren't in my favour and the vents are a tad bit too small?"

The Captain could only chuckle at this. "Don't worry, there's a reason why you're the special operations section of our team. If the vents are too small, then try to find another way around the building. I wouldn't mind of you went back out and came back in through a window or a back door." He said, giving a pat on the middle of his back. The Englishman felt his ears turning red, but they were thankfully covered by his slightly unkempt hair.

"So... should we go now?" Marlene asked, eyeing the chart, her ticket and her fiancé [seemingy] all at once. Skipper nodded.

"Alright men, move out."

* * *

True, their base was only a mere two blocks away, but Private wanted to cry when he got to the nightclub. Dance club was the more appropriate word, but to him, there wasn't much of a difference between the two words. The pavement was stained and smirched with various ingredients, bright neon lights flashed, making his vision falter every now and then, and [he couldn't help it] one of the guys entering the club looked around and met his eye, giving him a suggestive smile before slinking in. The boy could only give a hard swallow and tighten his grip around his mobile. He was a gay guy that was heads over heels for his Captain, and was going to enter a club that didn't refuse customers for their orientation. You would get kicked out for not dancing enough sometimes, but nothig else mattered. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"C'mon Private." Marlene said, looping her arm around his and pulling him towards the entrance. Two gorrilla-like men stood by each side of the doorway, preventing any unwanted happenings from occurring. The brunette flashed them the two tickets and easily made her way inside.

"W-Wait, Marlene! I have to go to the bathroom first, so, uh, I'll see you later in the night."

"Oh... oh yeah, the plan, right. Well, I'll go to the main area and survey before coming out, you need to find a way around the building without getting caught, right?"

Private nodded. "Marlene, just keep your voice down, and I'll see you later. Remember, we only have an hour, and if we need more time we'll have to contact Skipper."

He made way to the restroom without hearing her answer, wanting to get this finished and out of the building as fast as possible. Going down the corridor he rounded the corner and slipped inside the bathroom. Eyeing the walls he found the air vent right above the middle stall (there were five) and smiled. Taking his mobile out he began texting Skipper that he had found what he was looking for, and just as he was about to send the message, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, a firm body pressed against his.

"Why hello there, I believe I saw you outside, no?" The other said. Private immediately recognized the other as the one that gave him a look before going in.

"Um, Hullo to you too, now will you please let go?" He asked, trying to pull out of his arms. The other chuckled. "No need to be in a rush mon cheri, I just found you, and now you want to go?" He asked, brushing his lips over the soft skin of the Brit's neck. Private shuddered.

"Please, you're very charming, but I don't have any time to waste."

"Meeting your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? You mean the girl I was standing with outside? No, she isn't-"

"Does not matter" He said, cutting him off. Swiftly, he turned Private around and pushed him against the wall. "I, am Archy, and have come to show you a night which you have never seen before." He said, his french accent thickening as he leaned in and stole those tempting lips. Private, despite not being as strong as Skipper, kneed him before taking his right arm and twisting it in a way that earned him a decent crunching sound. The frenchman howled in pain, crumbling to the floor in pain at two places.

"I'm so sorry, but I really don't mean any harm." Private said before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him torwards himself while swinging his free hand down onto the back of his neck. He had successfully knocked Archy out, and thought it best if he were put away in one of the stalls. Once done, Private went into the thrid stall, climbed up on the toilet seat and began to undo the screws of the vent. Once he got the lid/cover off, he put the screwdriver into his back pocket and hoisted himself into the square hole. Other than it being slightly dusty, there weren't any bugs in sight, and he could clearly hear the announcements going on in the main area. It was a good thing he was only 5' feet, relatively short for a boy, but very handy for this job. And if the vent were to lead under a ceiling, he doubted that it would break and expose him, he was only 123 pounds.

Crawling towards the booming voice of what sounded like Morris, he saw though the vent cover that Marlene wasn't anywhere in sight amongst the audience. 'Guess she's gotten out of there and around.' He murmured to himself before crawling again. He needed to see if there were any blind spots to the building and what was going on behind closed doors.

"I am so sick of the bull crap going on around here. Can't you do anything about it?"

Private's ears pricked. He knew this voice, he knew it all too well. Carefully, he inched his way towards the source (or where the source seemed to be) and came to another vent lid. This time, the vent he was in ran under the ceiling so it gave him a clear view of most of the room, and the top of someone's head.

"Maurice, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry your majesty, I think I zoned out since I've been working on these files, they're about halfway done. Anyway, what did you say?"

He heard the other grunt in annoyance. "Maurice, I am glad that you are concentrating on what your work is, but that is only _half_, the other half is about paying attention to me and tending to my needs. Now, I will say again, I am tired of the bull crap that I have to deal with, can you do something to make it all go away?"

The rolled "r"s, the high and mighty tone and the honourific "majesty," it could only be King Julien.

Maurice could only sigh. "I'm sorry your majesty, but you're the one that agreed to all of this."

"All of what?"

"You know, the drug traffiking and slave dealing."

"You know I cannot say no to my half brother."

Private's skin prickled at this. Immediately he reached into his pocket and wasted no time in pressing the record button.

"Yes you can! You're King!"

"_Heir_ to the throne. Soon to be King. I am just absolute royalty." He said with a full tone. "But you know that my half brother will do something terrible to me if I say no to him, and that something will prevent me from gaining the throne, so can't _you_ do something about it?"

"Well, we can always call the cops on them, but then they'll expose us."

"But we are only _giving_ them a place to do it, and it's not with my agreement all the way. So why should _I_ get in trouble?"

"Then how can we prove that your half brother's got you 'round his finger?"

There was a pause. "Maybe," He began. "Maybe I can talk to that man that doesn't like me..."

"Sorry to break it to you your majesty but a lot of people don't like you."

"No, I mean the police one that's always trying to do me in. The one with the voice."

"The voice... Police... You mean Skipper? I don't think so."

"Oh why not? I bet he's itching to get someone in trouble since he's got nothing else to do."

Private's fingers twitched at this, but made no sound.

"Well, even if Skipper _were_ to help, how're we gonna tell him? He'll arrest us before listening."

"Ah! That is where Mort comes in!" The "King" said gleefully. "We get Mort to spill the beans, get _him_ arrested, and then we come to explain things, but the timing must be exact-"

At that moment, there was a horrifying wrenching sound and immediately Private realized that the bolt that kept the vent up was undoing itself. He came crashing down, and once he landed with clouds of dust surrounding him, he knew he was going to get an earful from Skiper.

"Uhh, excuse me, but _who_ are you?" Julien asked, leaning on one leg with a hand propped on his hip and the other hand pointing at him. Maurice squinted at him.

"Skipper...? No, you're Private! What the hell are you doing here?" He said, he said as he crossed his arms. Maurice was no taller than Private, just by a few inches, but he was built, and heavy, so if he decided to body slam him and pin him to the ground, Private would be in the Hospital for at least a month.

The best thing to do in a situation like this was to act as if you knew everything, and have _them_ caught, not you.

"I-I know what you're up to, and I'm investigating. I've recorded your conversation, and I'm doing you in." He said standing up and pressing the 'save' button before pocketing the phone. Brushing the slight dust and wrinkles off of him, he gave them both a "stern" look.

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with me."

Julien snorted at this. "What makes you think you can boss me around? I am soon to be King, and you cannot boss soon-to-be-Kings around so easily." He said, running that hand that was pointing at Private through his thick black locks.

"Wait, you said you _recorded_ our conversation?"

"Well, yes. For the past twenty minutes or so."

"Then you know that we're being _forced_ to do certain things, not because we _want _to."

"Yes, I have the proof right here."

"Well then, can't you and the others help us out of this dilemma?"

"I suppose I could... I mean, from what I've heard, you're letting drugs and other [vulgar] things pass through your building, but without your full consent. Therefore you can't _really_ be held responsible..." The boy was talking to himself more than he was with Maurice. "I think I can talk Skipper through this, I've got proof, and it's no use hiding what I'm doing... Alrighty, I'll go fetch Marlene, so meet me outside in ten minutes."

"Julie~n, are you going somewhere?"

A short but slim boy popped his head from the door of another room and looked at his "King" with unimaginably large eyes. Smooth tanned skin and with a sort of love mixed into his voice, he pranced over to where the Indian man stood and hugged him from behind.

"Are you leaving me?"

The other gave a frustrated groan and swiped his hand backwards, trying to hurt the boy while getting him off of him. The hand never made contact with the younger one though, he merely jumped out of the way and did a back flip.

"You're terrible my King, always neglecting me." He said, a hand to his cheek while facing sideways.

"Look, Mort, I have no time to play today, I must make haste or else I will be in deep trouble, so please do not give me any more trouble than you usually do." He said in a tired voice. Mort gave a pout, but a thoughtful look overtook his face, which was soon replaced by a cute grin.

"If you kiss me, I'll stay in my room for two days [not counting today]." He said, rubbing his knees together and making his legs look more appealing than they already were. The Indian man's eyes widened, looking embarrassed. But without saying anything he strode over to where the boy stood and gave him full treatment for a good five or six seconds. Once Julien pulled away, Mort giggled and waved bye before going back into his room, a swing added to his hips.

"W-Well then, we must get a move on it." Julien said, trying to erase what he had just done. Private, who had turned a slight red in the ears and cheeks, nodded.

"Ten minutes, I'll see you then." He said before dashing out of the room. He honestly didn't know where he was going, but there was only one corridor to follow so far, and when he came to a fork, two signs hung on the wall. He followed the right one and found hinself near the main area. From the looks of it, the performance was already done. He checked his watch and noticed that two hours had already passed. "Maybe Marlene telephoned Skipper so that we could stay a while longer." He said to himself while going into the loitering area. It was dimly lit, but he heard her voice. There was no mistaking that bubbly quality.

"Ah! You can't do that!" She said, a giggle soon following. Of course, this puzzled the Brit. What was she up to? Entering the dim room he made his way further down, only to scar his eyes once he held the sight before him.

* * *

Spelling mistakes and grammar errors beware~. Reviews are like candy; so addicting, and so nourishing. Please give me some candy (^w^)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

* * *

Oh, and quick question:

What colour hair would Private and Skipper have in human form? I'm debating b/w black and blonde, and I want to avoid brown b/c Marlene's a brunette, so I need you guys to tell me what you'd prefer

* * *

"M-Marlene!"

He covered his eyes and turned the other way, his entire face rouged red. The brunette heeded no attention to the blushing boy and downed the rest of her drink, leaning on the other man's shoulder, who was currently running his hand up and down her thigh.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Private asked, gaining enough courage to remove his hands and make his way towards her. She looked at him with hazy eyes, a flaunt smile painted on her lips.

"Skipper... You came!" She said happily, raising herself and making her way towards the British boy.

"I'm not Skipper. Marlene, you've got to snap out of it!" He said, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a slight shake.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?" The other man said, a cross look overtaking his rough features. Private shot him a slight glare.

"I'm a friend of Marlene's, and what are you to be touching a girl who's impaired? You ought to be ashamed."

The other merely snorted. "_She's_ the one that came onto me, and when she did, she was sober. So don't get your pants in a bunch." He said, Private didn't answer, but proceeded in pulling Marlene out from the loitering lounge and outside.

"Skippe~r, I wanna stay~" The girl whined, Private could only sigh as he imagined what sort of thing Skipper would say for letting Marlene into a mess like this. Would he be kick out from the team? He hoped not.

"Skipper! When did you change your hair?"

"I didn't Marlene, you're just a bit tipsy and can't think straight."

"Private's not straight either." She said, a crawl ran through his skin, but made no comment. "I mean, he's got no girlfriend, and spends every minute he can with you guys! He's gotta be gay." She said, giggling. "And he laughs as butt jokes too."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." He said crossly.

"Yesh there is." She countered. Private didn't answer, but felt his anger go down a bit once they were outside. Julien was waiting anxiously with his arms crossed and Maurice beside him.

"What the hell took you so long?" The built man asked. "We said ten minutes, not twenty!"

"I'm sorry, but it took me a while to get Marlene... Wait, aren't the two of you in charge of this place?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Well, if the both of you are outside, then who's taking care of it?"

Julien 'pssh'-ed at this. "Mort can take care of my club for a week or so. He's good at things like managing and dealing with the payment bills, which is the only reason why I keep him around. Oh! And he is my own personal security guard."

"Security guard? How so?" The frail boy didn't seem like the sercurity type [no offense].

"Well, my silly Australian friend." Julien began.

"British." Private corrected.

"Whatever, Mort is highly trained, and is capable of many things that include fighting and management. So if I were threatened, he would spring into action to save me."

"Explains that back flip from earlier."

"And the kiss since he's "highly trained" " Maurice said with a smirk. Julien turned red at this and flicked Maurice's forehead.

"No stupid jokes or I will fire you and have my half brother hire you."

* * *

A quirked eyebrow was his reaction.

Marlene spouting random rhymes and riddles.

A disturbed Private.

And the last two people that would be at the base.

Well, it wasn't the base _exactly_, more like the meeting area for civilians that was connected to the base.

"Tell me Private, what in the name of Davy Jones Locker is going on?" He asked in a quiet tone, trying to keep himself. Private seated Marlene before himself, and the other two followed suit.

"Well, when I carried out my duty, I found that you were right; these two _were_ dealing drugs behind closed doors."

"So they came along peacefully?"

"No, actually, I found out another thing; they aren't doing it of their own will, at least not entirely. You see, Julien's in a bit of a tight spot right now. He either calls the cops and gets done in by his brother"

"Half." The Prince-King corrected.

"Um, right, _or_ he stays silent and makes way towards the throne like he's entitled to."

"But what if they're lying? I know you Private, and you can be a bit believing at times, do you have any proof?"

The English agent beamed and took out his mobile. "I recorded their conversation while I was investigating. They didn't know I was there while they were talking, so I doubt that any of it's a lie."

"Alright, so what do _you_ want to be done here?" Skipper asked, turning his attention to the other two. Julien gave a sigh, propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on both palms.

"I know you are just a silly little man," This earned him a low growl. "But, I fear that you are the only one that can help me. You see, my _Half_ brother is associated with some business that I do not like being mixed up in, yet he came to me, asking for a place to hide and do what he does. Of course I complied; not only am I humble, but if I don't, I'll wake up in a fluffy place above all of you. Though that _does_ sound pretty tempting, what good would it be if I were in a higher place but could not rule over you?" He said, taking one hand and inspecting his nails. "After all, why should I die so soon? I have yet to live my life as the Handsome, Soon-to-beKing!"

"...And you expect me to help this guy." Skipper said to Private in a flat tone, the other merely pressed a button on his telephone machine.

_"I'm sorry your majesty, but you're the one that agreed to all of this."_

_"All of what?"_

_"You know, the drug traffiking and slave dealing."_

_"You know I cannot say no to my half brother."_

"Slave dealing? You've got _slaves_ on your plate too?"

"So can we help them?"

"The only thing I'm going to do is get the crooks behind this scheme behind bars. Ring-tail, tell me anything you know about your half brother."

Kowalski immediately took out his note pade and flipped to an open page. Rico conjoured a real recorder from thin air and pressed the 'record' button. The Indian man 'hmmed'. "Well, I do not like it when you call me 'Ring-tail,' but I shall dismiss that. Okay, about my brother now. He is known to be a very very violent man. Very agressive, um, oh! And he can be physically harming to one that makes him angry. He looks a little like me, not as handsome mind you, but fair enough."

"Such as?" Private asked.

"Such as the eyes, we have the same dark, almond shaped eyes."

"Anything else?" The captain asked a bit impatiently.

"His hair is long. Very long."

"About how long?"

"Hm, I dunno, maybe about to the shoulder blades? He keeps it in a braid though."

"... Does this refer to his sexual orientation?"

"Oh no, please, _my_ half brother,_ gay_? Totally unimaginable. He loves women, more than I do, though that is alright with me. Oh yes, and he has a slightly crooked nose. You see, mine is elegant and smooth. His is broken in the middle, it was when his father struck him."

"Any police record?"

"Not really, he is extremely sly. He keeps going from one country to another, though Canada seems to be his favourite."

"Where in Canada? Do you know?" Private asked immediately.

Julie shrugged. "He said something about Halifax, though he may be lying; I have been to Halifax before, and it is _nowhere_ near Huddersfield. That buffoon was rambling about it being an hour away or something... maybe that was Bradford..."

"Wait, I think he meant the one in England."

"What do you mean _the one in England_? There is only _one_ Halifax, and that is in Canada." Julien said, rolling his eyes. Private shook his head.

"No, I mean, there's one in Canada _and_ England. If he said that Huddersfield is nearby, then it _must_ mean the one back home!"

"Back home? What do you mean _back home_? Aren't you Australian?"

"Oh _please_ don't clump us two together; the English came before the Australians! I'm _British_, I take great pride in having a Queen you know."

"Oh please, I would make a better Queen than yours."

"Don't you bad talk my Queen! What's she done to you?"

"Both of you! Focus!"

"Yes Skipper, Sorry Skipper."

"Really, you Austrailians need to learn how to control your anger a bit more, you and Joey are really alike."

"Ring-tail, tell us about your brother or we're not helping." Skipper said in an annoyed tone.

"But you won't do that; you won't be able to find my half brother if you kick me out of here." Julien said with a smile playing at his lips.

"We always have access to police records and files. Anyway, what's his name?"

"His name? Hmm... now that you mention it, I forgot, but his gang name is Fuusa."

"Fuusa?" Private asked, Julien nodded. "A stupid name of you ask me. Now _my_ name is just the best!"

* * *

"...Private?"

"Yes Skipper?"

"What exactly happened to Marlene?" The Captain asked, looking at his soon-to-be-wife (who was currently waking up and making her way to the restroom) before turning his attention to something else. Private paused and scratched the back of his neck before replying.

"Well, you know how we went seperarate ways?"

"Yeah."

"Um, when I came back to get her, I found her in the loitering lounge having a few drinks..."

"With a friend?" He asked, half of his attention on the files he managed to get his hands on. Private swallowed.

"Not, exactly... she was being friendly, but not with much of a friend?"

"I don't understand it when you talk like that Private, now cut the crap and tell me who she was with." He said, clearly agrivated by both the Police record and comrade. 'Maybe it's because he trusts her... or since he's been busy.'

"Don't keep me waiting Pri."

"Um, well," The Brit's ears went red at both the memory of finding her and the nickname. "She was indecent."

"Indecent? She was wearing lipstick, she didn't look indecent."

"No, I mean, Skipper," Private gently took the papers from his comrade's hands and put them down, getting his full attention. "I mean she was letting another man run his hands up and down her."

He said it, and there were no take backs in this sort of thing. He felt a pang of guilt strike a cord in his heart when he saw the expression on Skipper's face. Without hesitation he hugged the shocked Captain.

"I'm sorry Skipper, I should've kept a better eye on her. If I had made it back to her sooner, something like that wouldn't have happened."

"Marlene was... cheating on me?"

"Ah, well, I wouldn't call it that. She _was_ impaired afterall, and one can't help one's actions when under the influence."

"But how could she be under the influence? I gave her a mission to work on and she just went around drinking?"

Skipper pushed him off and stood up, he was a good five to seven inches taller than him, and was currently looming over the fallen boy.

"S-Skipper?"

"How could she do that? No, _WHY_ would she do that? It, It doesn't make sense!"

"Skipper, now try to keep yourself-"

"Calm? I can't keep calm! Private, I'm going to _marry_ her, she knows that! She, She can't go around whoring herself!"

A slap sounded through the room.

"Skipper, get a grip."

The captain blinked, a his left cheek slightly red.

"I'm sure that if you talk to Marlene about this, you'll both come to a resolution." He said, putting his hands on the other's arms. He failed to notice the sound of the door creaking open.

"If you talk to me about what?"

Both heads snapped in her direction in perfect unison, earning a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, walking into the room with her arms crossed. It looked like she had become sober without a hangover. Skipper shrugged Private's hands off and stood up straight.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Everything's better since I've decided to cancel our wedding."

* * *

Was this a good place to end? I thought so, but you tell me what you think [yes, even the 'you evil fiend! A cliffhanger? How dare you?' would be appriciated.]

Flames and Bashes are welcome.

Oh, and to those who wanted this to be a Skipper/Marlene, well, I'm not sure what I can say. I was never interested in that pairing, so you know, can't really be helped. Sorry if I disappointed you though.

Note; there may be some grammar errors and spelling mistakes, sorry about that too.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Don't sue me, please, this is fanfiction, a place for my ill-written stories.

* * *

"Skipper, you're over re-acting!" He said, trying to get his Captain to make sense. Instead, Skipper's scowl grew.

"How can I _not_ be over reacting! It was the least I could do to make things clear between us." He said in a snappy tone. Private knew that it wasn't directed at him [not entirely at least], but it still hurt to hear him talk lik that. Not only that but this would be the perfect chance to rip the two apart and keep Skipper for himself, but there was no temptation to do that. He felt no urge to pry Skipper from Marlene, instead he felt the urge to make a clean situation, one with no misunderstandings. Was it because he was a gentleman? A consider-er or others' feelings and an anti-guilt being? He pushed the thoughts from his head; it wasn't what he wanted to think about at the moment.

"Skipper, I think you should reason with Marlene before making any drastic decisions." He said before he could stop himself. Skipper turned around with a spiteful look on his face.

"So you think I should marry a woman who might cheat on me on my third night of marriage? Marry a woman who could carry out an affair anytime she liked behind my back? I don't think so Private. And besides, I have a mission on my hands right now, I can't have anything distracting me."

"But this _is_ distracting you! Skipper, I know things are being difficult, but please, at least try to make the situation better." He said, the plea obvious in his voice. Skipper looked at Private for a moment before sighing. "I'll only try to make the situation better once the case is solved. We need to get to the bottom as soon as we can." Skipper said after a moment's pause, a sigh escaping him.

A smile graced Pirvate's lips. The Captain was trying, and that was what counted at the moment.

"Well, I'm going to get a few things done before I finish for the night, anything you want me to do specifically?"

"No, not now, I'll tell you tomorrow." Skipper said, Private nodded and proceeded in making his way out, but the other stopped him.

"Pri," He began, the said boy turned around.

"Yes Skipper?"

He looked to the side before saying: "Thanks, for everything. For telling me what happened, and for telling me what you think I should do... how to handle the situation and all."

"Never a problem Skipper, and remember; we're here for each other, whatever mess we're in, we'll get it out together." He said before walking out of the door. Skipper watched the door for a moment longer than normal, the tips of his ears burning a slight pink.

* * *

"Oh my gawd! You like him! I knew it!" The other squealed, fisting both hands and bringing them up to his face. Private's cheeks burned a brilliant scarlet and he could only look away.

This was the only person he could think of to turn to.

Roger.

A giggle sounded from him, and Private sighed and shook his head slighly.

"Roger, you've been saying the same things over and over again for the past hour, won't you listen to the other things I have to say?" Private asked, propping his elbows up onto the table and resting his chin on both palms, Roger, grining from ear to ear, gave a small nod, sat himself down at the small table he called a coffee table and leaned in.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You know what I mean Private! Does he like you back?" He asked with wide eyes and a hand tangled in his lush green strands. Private shook his head.

"I wish he did, but he's engaged to Marlene."

"What? Why? Marlene's not that great!"

Private chuckled. "I wouldn't say that, she's not so bad... I mean, I know I'm jealous of her and all, but if it makes Skipper happy, then I shouldn't be bummed about it. But, you know, I can't help but feel a little regret, I mean, when I told Skipper about how she was being friendly with another, he got really cross and canceled their wedding for the time being." A 'Yess!' sounded from Roger. "But I couldn't bring myself to use that situation as a chance to tear them apart, I only managed to convince Skipper to give her a second chance. And now I'm really regreting it."

"Well of _course_ you're regretting it! You just let your love slip away!"

"How can you tell?"

"You've said like, ten 'buts' in that last sentence."

"But, I wouldn't _want_ it if I got it the wrong way, and besides, what are the chances of Skipper actually liking me back?" He said, taking his cup and sipping his Earl Grey slowly. Roger rolled his eyes before biting into a jam smeared scone. "The only way," He said after swallowing. "Is if you just gather some courage and tell him straight out how you feel. It's the best way to win one's heart. Oh, and you said 'but' again."

"I don't think it'll work on him, he's just that kind of person; nothing normal works on him."

"What makes Marlene so special? I don't think I understand." Roger said, looking up as if he were trying to figure something out that was written out in the air, Private smiled.

"She's just a challenge. Well, that's not a good way to put it, but I think the reason why Skipper likes her so much is because there's not a lady like her. She's completely different from others, and she boggles him completely, I think it's beause of that."

"But you're so much _better_!" He cried. Private shook his head.

"You know saying things won't change anything, despite it being good or bad. Anyhow, when's your next performance?"

Roger smiled. "Well, I got a call back for the Marriage of Figaro for next month, and there's this really cute guy with long hair that's helping out for the stage set up and stuff."

"You seem awfully excited about all of this, what role did you audition for?"

"Cherubino."

"You mean the one that wants to deflower that girl?"

"No, the one who runs around like a man whore." He corrected with a giggle, Private could only chuckle at this.

"Well, I think I ought to be going; I need to work on a case that Skipper's got his pants in a bunch about."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you again around next week?"

"If the chances are in my favour, then yes." Private said before waving and making his way out of the apartment door. Roger sighed and sat himself down. "Darn that brunette, stealing away Private's chances with Skipper... though I never thought that he would go for him, I thought he would go for a more gentler type of guy." He pondered while clearing the table of the dishes.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident (if you could call it that) with Marlene and Skipper, and the four specialists were no where near solving the case.

"So let me get out facts straightened out;

1) There's drug trafficking and slave dealing going on behind closed doors at the Limbo Leamurs.

2) Ring-tail isn't the cause of it, but if his his brother's doing.

3) The brother's gang name is Fuusa, and his current where abouts are unknown, though we have a few possible locations... Kowalski, options."

The said man flipped his notepad to another page and scanned down his list. "Well, we already scanned all of the records we could on him, but couldn't wring out any vital information. What we _can_ do is either spilt up and go look for him, or to set up a trap that would lure him back to Julien's club."

"Hmm, I don't think the first option is in our budget, so I think we'll have to go with the second one. But how do we do that?"

"Maybe get Julien to stop the dealings, I'm pretty sure that that would catch his attention, and make him come over."

"True, but would the dancing fool have enough guts?"

"He's got Mort to protect him." The scientist said, tapping the end of the pencil by his chin. "By the records I've managed to get, he seems qualified for almost any situation. I don't think we'd have anything to worry about Julien's safety (Maurice is with him too)."

"So all we need to be ready is for the timing of the whole thing and how to wrap things up cleanly."

"Precisely."

* * *

"I will not allow that." He said, crossing his arms and looking away, eyes closed. The other merely gave a grunt. Julien's head snapped back when he heard that grunt.

"Look Freako," Julien began.

"_Rico._" Skipper corrected.

"Whatever, anyway, I will not listen to you, _or _to you Skippy." He stated, pointing an elegant finger at him.

"But it's a part of the plan to get him here! _You're_ the one that needs our help, so why won't you do what needs to be done?"

"My brother is the kind that would send an asassin, it's not like him to come willingly and negotioate."

"Then what do we do?" Private asked, Julien shrugged. "I don't know, but there has to be some kind of happening that would get him here. Like, if he were to run out of workers, or had to deliver the slaves on his own or something."

"Or, if someone disrupted the dealings without your consent." Skipper siad slyly, a look crossing over his face. "Say, what would happen if our team decided to bust you guys in and take you to the cops? Would he come then?"

"Maybe, I don't really know."

"There's nothing else we can do." Skipper said, and turned around to face the other three. "Alright, here's what we do; We 'sneak' into the club, make our way to the back, or where ever the situation is taking place, and book 'em."

"But Skipper, we can't _really_ do them in or else they'd be jailed, and the operation might not go as well as it should."

"I know a few guys that would let me pull a few strings here and there, but they'll all end up behind bars anyway. What do you think Ring-tail?"

"Ugh, will you please stop calling me by that ridiculous name? Other than that, I think it's wonderful. You and your silly friends, breaking into my beloved dance club place and doing your police thingy, how could I not love it?"

'Sometimes I can't tell if he's being serious or sarcastic.' Private thought to himself.

"So you're agreeing to the plan?" The Captain asked, the Prince nodded.

"Just make my brother go away."

* * *

I hope this didn't seem like a filler, and I just couldn't resist the temptation of not adding Roger in, so you'll have to bear with me here.

And as for those Arche/Archie fans, don't worry, he's going to make a special re-appearence.

Hope you liked it!

Oh, and sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

* * *

"Skipper?"

He didn't answer him. Instead, a smile appeared and he dipped down, brushing his lips against the Briton's cheek. A shiver rippled through his body as the other hovered over him and nipped him here and there.

"S, Skipper...?"

Warm hands scorched him as they began to wander. One resting on his hip and the other slipping under the fabric of his shirt.

"Pri... you're so smooth." He said, running his finger tips along the surface of his stomach. Private gave a soft moan and arched into the touch, his eyes fluttering.

"And your neck... it's smooth too." Skipper said in a slight growl before grazing his teeth against the pale skin. Private's fingers twitched as they came up and grabbed his upper arms, his breathing growing heavy.

What was going on?

The question seemed to turn hazy as Skipper ground down on his hips, making him cry out.

"W, Wait... What are you-"

Lips met his own in a needy kiss. Hot and hungry. Rough and desperate.

"Private?"

Green eyes snapped open, only to see light blue ones looking down at him.

"S, Skipper?"

"Private, you feeling alright? You were thrashing in your sleep just now." He said, reaching over and brushing away the strands of dark hair that stuck to the sides of his head. Private could feel heat rise to his face, but was thankful that the room was dark.

"I, I was just... having a bad dream. Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it, just try to get some sleep for tomorrow."

Tomorrow.

Private gave a nod and closed his eyes, listening as the American climbed back up onto his mattress.

Tomorrow was when everything was going to start. He _had_ to sleep.

As if he could go back to sleep after waking up from seeing _that_.

The Briton shook his head, trying to shoo the thoughts away. He would need every bit of energy for tomorrow.

* * *

"Rico, I think you should leave that in our room." Kowalski said, eyeing the lifesize Barbi doll. Rico stopped his brushing and turned to the scientist, his eyebrow raised.

" 'Eally?"

"Yes really, it might... go missing." The tall note taker said, choosing his words carefully. He glanced over tot he Scottsman, and felt his eyebrows go up when he saw the painful expression on Rico's face as he gazed at the doll.

"M'yah, Ah' put'way."

Kowalski watched as the tall redhead take the doll gingerly and put her into the closet.

He knew the redhead didn't use it for seedy needs, thank god, but why would there be such an attachment to a doll like her when there was no trace of interest in other feminine things? It wasn't like Rico went out to buy nailpolish or something, and he was constantly in the gym working out, so what could've happened to make him develop a liking to dolls?

He shook his head; it was starting to feel like a crime, thinking about why a man like Rico loved Dolls.

"Well, 'ould 'e go?" He said, turning around and facing the other. Kowalski blinked, snapping himself back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, we should get going."

The two made their way out of the room and upstairs to the main base. Making sure he had everything he needed on him, Kowalski pulled out his mobile and rang Private.

"... Hello?"

_"Hullo Kowalski."_

"Rico and I are moving in, are you ready?"

_"Yeah, Skipper and I are in our positions."_

"Alright, we'll be moving in so expect us in eight minutes."

He heard the Brit give an answer before snapping his phone shut. Turning to the Scott, he motioned him to get over to the club. It was a brisk-two-block walk. They got to the front entrance and flashed their IDs before going in. Kowalski looked around in the dim light, looking for the way towards the back. It was still six in the after noon, but music bounced off the walls and people lingered in scattered groups.

"The only possible route would be that one." He said in a low voice, eyeing the corridor where the restrooms were. They walked down in and past the washrooms and rounded the corner, Rico looking up at the security cameras. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of a large oak door, engraved with patterns of flowers and leaves. The red head stepped in front of Kowalski and pushed the heavy doors open, meeting the smell of insense as it waft by them.

"I could've opened it myself."

"Mm."

He rolled his eyes as he walked inside, glancing across the room. There wasn't much here, but there were three doors. The farthest one to the right had a normal door, the one next it it as well, and the last door, the farthest to the left was a large door.

"Rico, I'll take a look at those two doors, so you go for the biggest one."

"N'ja."

Kowalski walked over to the first door, only to find two brooms, a mop and a bucket.

The next one was a coat closet.

"Did you find anything Rico? ... Rico?"

He took a look at the third door, only to find it wide open and find Rico gone. CLosing the second door, he walked through the large door and looked around, only to see the beefy man leaning against one of the walls. When he caught sight of the scientist, he motioned him over.

"What is it?"

"L'stn."

Kowalski leant over and did so, and soon heard something he couldn't exactly distinguish.

"Do you think...?"

"Mhm. St'nd b'ck." Rico grunted and he stood up straight. Pulling out what looked like a sledgehammer from God Knows Where, he took one good swing at the wall before having it crack and crumble. A grin pulled at the right side of Rico's mouth at the result, and he repeated the process, revaling what was on the other side of the wall.

Kowalski's eyes widened when he saw the writhing bodies of young girls on the floor. A foul stench made his eyes water and he could only cover his nose as he pulled out his phone to call Private.

Part one complete. Now if something would take the bait and lead the four closer to what they were looking for.

* * *

I'm so tired... I stayed up all nigth completing two new chapters for my other fic, and now I finally got around to doing this. I'm not going to look for any spelling/grammar mistakes, so just bear with them for this chapter. Maybe the next chapter will be in better shape.


End file.
